The Witches Hour
by IPod- Chipped-Brain
Summary: When friends disappear on a very important day who knows what will happen. This is my first story. I wrote it for my sixth grade creative writing story so it's a little strange.
1. Prologue

Witch's Hour

Prologue

As Jaqulin Castilian looked over her family tree with her best friend Lindsy Bosch in the public library and computer lab she pointed out a strange note on the profile of her, dead since 1697, grandmother.

"It says here next to Helen Marie Decker 'Burned at stake for witch-like activity'," read Jaqulin, "I wonder what kind of things she did to make the town feel the need to _burn_ her?"

"Probably healed people or killed them." joked Lindsy in a sarcastically spooky voice, "Anyway remind me again why we're looking at your family tree?"

"Because," explained Jaqulin for the umpteenth time, "My mom's giving us $5.00 each for every famous person we find. Besides we just have to be happy I talked her out of the 'books only' rule."

"That's true," agreed Lindsy, "But I still wish we could find one stupid celebrity that you're related to."

"So do I," Jaqulin said, "But we just need to find one and I'm sure we'll find someone pretty quick."

After the friends had given up for the day the two girls went home to Jaqulin's house and were confronted by her mom to check if they'd found anything. As soon as the daily chorus of "Nothing today." they went up to Jaqulin's room to get ready for their sleep-over that would happen that night.

"Lindsy?" questioned Jaqulin as she tried to whisk her long red hair out of her face, "Did you hear that?"

"No, but I'm sure it was just the wind." She answered before adding, "Although it could be your spell-casting grandmother back from the dead to haunt you."

Little did they know how true those things can be.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Two

Lindsy

"Hi , is Jaqulin ready?"

"Hello Lindsy, do you want to run up and check? I have to get ready for my bible study. Feel free to have some pop tarts or a banana if you're hungry."

"Thanks but no thanks I had breakfast all ready." I said (very politely of course.), "I will run up and check on Jaqulin though since last year she always made me late."

When I went upstairs I didn't see her in her bedroom or bathroom so I started yelling for her. When she didn't answer to that I called her. Hearing her ringtone in her bedroom I went in there to double check. She wasn't in there, just her phone. I went back downstairs.

" ? She wasn't upstairs. Are you sure she didn't leave for the bus stop?"

"I'm sure dear." replied, "I would have heard her close the front door. Anyway, she hasn't been downstairs yet this morning."

"Should we tell someone? After all, she isn't in this house or out of it. And her phone is in her bedroom, usually that thing is super glued to her hand. And she _always_ texts me before she leaves for the bus so we can walk there together."

"I'll call her dad. You have to get to the bus. Tell the teachers she's absent today. I'll let you know right away if I hear anything."

Even as I said goodbye I knew we wouldn't find Jaqulin unless it was by a weird twist of fate. I saw Jaqulin's fellow Team Edward, her neighbors sister Lily, waiting for her at the bus (Team Jacob through and through). I told her about the disappearing act Jaqulin had pulled.

"Wow," she said almost in a whisper, "I can't believe she would leave willingly without you. It kinda reminds me of that song 'Disappear'. I wonder where she is?"

Then the bus arrived and we had to stop talking about it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

Jaqulin

I had fallen asleep after about an hour of half-sobbing silently once I realized it really wasn't a dream. I could hardly believe but I had to accept that I may never see my family, friends, or anyone I knew and loved ever again. I dreamed about what my first day of high school might have been like. That happens a lot. When I have a horrible day my imagination gives me a nice dream. In my dream I was walking to my next class with Lindsy. We could hardly breathe because we were both laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. It made me happy even when I woke up to remember the sound of her voice, and of course that I would _definitely _have no homework for a little while if not ever again.

When I finished sulking I asked Chase if he knew what time it was.

"It's eleven past four in the morning. I have a light up, water proof, solar powered watch. It may make sound rather nerdy bur its really useful." he told me, "And there is _just_ enough light to power the watch for about two days."

"Hey, do you know when the goblins give us food?" I asked because after a day with no food you get pretty peckish.

"You just happened to come on the goblins fasting day. It's the day before the women go hunting for the weeks meat rations and the men cower behind them if they see a squirrel. They don't eat anything or give us anything." He answered apologetically.

"This day just get better and better." I mumbled in to the dirt pile I was using as a pillow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Lindsy

As I listened to 'Disappear' on my iPod I started singing along while I got ready for my soccer game. It won't be the same. That one thought wouldn't stop going through my head. It won't be the same without Jaqulin cheering me on and playing next to me. When I got to the chorus I felt something shove me from behind. I turned around just able to see my little brother run around the corner before I fell onto my mirror, with my little compact hairbrush in my hand, still singing the last note of the chorus (though it may have turned into a screech of annoyment).

When I woke up I didn't freak out. I thought I had a concussion and I was in the uncomfortable hospital bed I was so used to; with all the lights off before I showed signs of consciousness. When I called out for a doctor I heard nothing except the light scurrying of small animals crawling around me when I called out someone shushed me.

"Pleathe be quiet." A little girl's voice said, I could barely hear her, "I don't want to be cut by the goblinth again. They throw broken bottleth down in all the cellth, when they hear noithe."

"I'm so sorry," I tried to apologize but it seemed so useless seeing as she sounded almost too young to be in kindergarten, "what's your name? I'm Lindsy."

"Lindthy? My babythitterth name ith Lindthy." That was odd I knew that lisp, "She'th gonna thart high thcool thoon."

"Are you Mazy?" I had babysat a girl over the summer named Mazy with that same lisp.

"Yeth." That's all I remember from before I passed out.

When I regained consciousness I realized that it was because Mazy was crying. I had woken up because when I babysat her while her parents stayed out late and I would fall asleep listening to my fave toons (though I loved One Direction not even Robert Patterson could convince me to stay awake) . Many nights Mazy would jolt me out of a Justin Bieber induced stupor when she cried in her sleep during a nightmare. Then I decided to do then what I did to stop her from crying during the summer without ever waking her up.

I looked around my cell for a sharp rock so I could get to her. Usually I didn't need a rock but usually I wasn't trapped in a cell. I never found a rock but I found some bones so I decided that it would work because it was like a boar bone (don't even ask how I knew). As I started to dig in the direction her crying was coming from I tried to do it in a rhythm because I always do things better by doing that.

When I finally broke through I found Mazy put her in my lap and hugged her while singing a lullaby. I stayed in there for about an hour after she stopped crying. When I was about to go back to my own cell when Mazy woke up as I was setting her down. She was very confused because she thought she would be trapped forever.

"Lindthy? How did you get in here?" she asked after she figured out it was me.

"I dug through the wall. Its only dirt. Why hasn't anyone else ever done that?" I thought someone else must have figured that out.

When she told me I was the only one I was shocked. I will always be glad that Mazy cried because if she hadn't no one would have escaped.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

Jaqulin

I had fallen asleep after the fact that the cells were the nastiest, most frustrating and boring things on earth. If mirror world is even on earth….. Oh well. I woke up with someone shaking me. They were telling me it was hunting day.

"So what? That doesn't help us." I know it sounds negative but I had just woken up and I was trapped in a different dimension so yeah, "Just let me sleep."

"Jaqulin! It's Lindsy, I dug in! We found a way to escape!"

Okay that got my attention. In five minutes she had explained the whole plan which went something like this:

Dig through walls with bones to congregate with all 94th Ave prisoners (Cole had decided that the cells were in the same position as our houses)

Put bones in one cells wall to use as ladder

Climb out one at a time

Use mud from the rain to disguise ourselves

Once were out use my little mirror and lipstick to tell my mom (in mirror writing) to get everyone except her out of the house so we could come in less spookily

After we got the all-clear from her rinse off mirror with water

Get to the mirror world to real world transporter (goblins used it to send things to real world. Things like the song 'Disappear'! (Yeah they wrote it so they could trap the whole, teen, mortal world. Creepy, right!?)

Get to my house and live happily ever after

At least that was the plan.

We got all the prisoners out after about 2 hours of precious goblin free time. Then we all jumped in the mud to disguise our looks and scent. (My red hair must have looked _black. _I know Lindsy's blonde hair did.) Lindsy and I lead the way because we were the bravest. Actually we were the only ones who wanted to so…. Anyway we got to the transporter and sent everyone in pairs of two.

Lindsy and I went last. We watched our fellow prisoners leave the horrible place. Right before we left I looked at Lindsy and said

"I 'm ready for some McDonalds and hot chocolate when we get back. You in?"

"Duh! You know after I take like three showers or so." She answered joking along with me then stepped into the machine hand in hand ready to be back in our own world.


End file.
